Henry's Great Rescue
by RetroCaboose
Summary: (Followup to Toby and the Great Storm) Henry must brave through everything Mother Nature can throw at him when he's assigned to help people who were displaced by the storm.


A storm had swept through the Island of Sodor recently and caused millions of dollars in damages. Many trees had been knocked over onto the line, the power was out in a few of the smaller towns, tracks had been destroyed, and houses had been flooded and damaged.

The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt had sent Rocky with James, Gordon, and Henry to cleanup and bring people to hospitals and refuges.

"I hope those people are alright," worried Henry, "I wouldn't want to see any hurt."

"Cheer up Henry," said his driver, "At least we can help people out."

The three tender engines steamed through the barren and chaotic countryside. Logs and trash were strewn about on the rails and the ditches next to the rails were full of water.

"How terrible," said James, "This place is a-" the red engine was cut off as he crashed into a fallen log.

It was a large oak limb stretched across the tracks. It was old and knotted, covered with moss and lichen.

Gordon was quick to give orders, "Come on Rocky. We need to move this branch so that nobody else bumps into it!"

In a short time, the crane had lifted and discarded the branch and the procession moved on down the tracks towards Knapford Station. When they got there, there were dozens of families lined up on the platforms with their belongings.

"Must be an evacuation," remarked Gordon, "It's not safe for these people here. We must get them to hospitals and hotels on the mainland."

As the tender engines slowed down to the platforms, they saw that the express coaches were already lined up. Red crosses had been painted on their sides and each had been given a letter and number.

The loudspeaker buzzed, "Ladies and Children first, please enter the Evacuation Coach that is checked off on your ticket. Please be sure to limit belongings to that you can be able to carry."

Gordon watched as women and children were forced to leave behind some of their prized possessions and bid their husbands, fathers, uncles, and brothers goodbye. A tear came into his eye when he saw a child cling to his father's trouser leg.

With a mournful, low, whistle, Gordon started out of the station, with the coaches crammed full. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled overhead as the train slowly disappeared over the horizon.

"James! Henry!" cried the stationmaster as he ran to the platform, "Henry, we need you to prepare the other trains. Thomas and Daisy should be coming down from Ffarquhar with evacuees from their branchline. James, you should head up the line with the Red Cross and RSPCA to go get survivors. Belle is up there fighting any fires while the workmen restore communication lines. The Pack is trying to repair the line from Tidmouth so we can get to the Little Western."

"Roger that!" whistled James, as he sped off with the coaches, rocky, and the supply trucks.

Henry quickly set to work arranging the trains. He felt lonely working alone and found it hard to focus with the silence around him.

The sun was just starting to climb into the sky, and Henry saw the true scope of the disaster. It looked like a giant had awoken and rampaged throughout the island. The green engine shuddered at the thought of how many people were missing, hurt, or worse.

Henry puffed back to the other platform, where Thomas' Branchline entered the Station. He couldn't see anything past all the smoke and fog. He sadly, returned to shunting the coaches into place at the platform, while waiting for Gordon to return.

He finally received the distressing news from the Loudspeaker, "Sorry folks, but due to a derailment, the next train has been postponed until further notice."

The platforms immediately filled with men, heartbroken over not being able to be with their families. Then, an idea flew into his funnel.

"Driver, do you think that we could help? Perhaps, we could take the train, and these men could help push Gordon's train back onto the rails."

"That there's a brilliant idea old boy!"

They approached the Stationmaster, who was thrilled by the idea. But only if Thomas arrived with the other evacuees first.

Before he did, Henry got another van and brakevan to hold the things people had to let go of.

"Come along!" he beamed, "It's time for us to start saving everyone who can be saved!"

With a loud whistle, he started off a sea of cheers and chants for himself. Men began to pile the luggage into the van, while going back to their houses with trucks to rescue any animals that were left behind. Chickens, dogs, cats, sheep, ferrets, birds, and horses were set into pens on livestock wagons.

Henry heard more thunder and saw that rain had started up. Thomas soon arrived and went along with the plan, piling some people, animals, and cargo into Annie and Clarabel.

With one last whistle, the pair set off with crowds of grateful people who were cheering them on and giving praise.

As they steamed past Wellsworth Station, they called for Edward to bring every last refugee. The old engine sped down the line after them. The trio braved deep puddles, fallen branches, and heaps of trash and dirt.

Thomas and Edward puffed on ahead while Henry kept looking around for anyone else that needed help. He was starting to go slow, when he heard a loud "Crunch!"

Water surged onto the line between Edward and Henry! Debris flooded the deep depression as Henry braked.

"A sinkhole," observed the fireman, "The trains are too heavy and the groundwater seeped away. Crossing it is too risky."

Henry was adamant, "Full steam."

"But it'll wipe out your fire! You could get swallowed up by the ground!"

"This isn't about me anymore," said Henry as he remembered the family he saw broken apart, "Full steam ahead."

The driver and fireman, not willing to argue when lives were at stake, released the brake and shoveled more coal into the firebox. Then they closed the door as Henry crashed through the waters.

"Come on Henry! Come on Henry!" cheered the passengers.

As the water climbed higher and higher, Henry refused to stop. He looked back and his heart sank as he saw the brakevan was beginning to slip into the sinkhole. It began to drag the entire train with it beneath the water.

With one great tug, Henry pulled the brakevan back onto the rails and sped out of the water. The rest of the track caved in behind him as the rain worsened in the sky above.

As he rounded a bend, it soon became apparent that the storm was returning. Even worse, some water had seeped into Henry's firebox!

They finally found where Gordon had derailed. Luckily, the coaches were safe and could be taken away by Thomas and Edward. Black clouds and bullets of freezing rain slammed against the ground while Henry tried to figure out how to get Gordon back onto the rails.

He was still too busy pondering to notice the men from his train getting out and gathering around Gordon.

"What are you doing?" the big green engine asked.

"Repaying the favor," one man smiled at him, "Ready? Push!"

They began to lean and press against Gordon to get him back onto the rails. Nothing happened and Henry began to worry.

"Let's try again! Put your backs into it! Push!"

The men began to push once more, and inch by inch, they got Gordon back onto the rails.

"Now let's get to the Mainland!" the crowd cheered.

Gordon had no more coal and was too damaged to move on his own. The wind blew as the rain grew harder and harder.

"It's only Eleven and I can't see!" groaned the driver.

"We don't need to," replied Henry," With my strength right now, and Gordon's knowledge of the line, we can get to Vicarstown before the bridge is closed!"

Henry puffed on with Gordon guiding him. The storm made it hard to see and hear, but they could still find their way to the bridge.

And then there was trouble…

"We're out of coal, and the fire's too wet!" called the driver.

Henry's pistons began to pump harder and his wheels started to spin faster than ever before. The storm began to make progress behind them, but Henry wasn't backing down.

"Towards thee I roll, thou all-destroying but unconquering storms; to the last I grapple with thee! From My own Firebox I charge towards thee! For Sodor's sake I cough my last steam at thee!

He charged over the bridge with what little strength he had left. At last he, and everyone with him were safe.

 **THE END**


End file.
